


Interesting

by WildlingGirl



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, First Impressions, First Meetings, Season/Series 01, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric's thoughts after meeting Sookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting

Being alive for decades can sound like it gets boring over time, and yet the humans often find a way to make things interesting again, they light that spark that maintains his entertainment. 

And tonight, after meeting Bill Compton's human, he was more than amused. She was fearless, but not so that one would call her stupid for it. She was afraid, but overcame her fears and stood there, with witty remarks and innocent-looking eyes.

He looks at Pam and smiles when they leave. After all, he always did enjoy pretty little blondes with sharp tongues. This should be interesting.


End file.
